thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:DJay32/Calling All Wiki-Folk (specifically the ones who like to help out!)
Hey guys! Iiiit's-a me. Hi. WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FEAR PAGES? Earlier this week, we of the Fear Mythos Parliament-- well, first of all, that exists now. Second, we got together (well, I called an emergency meeting) and talked about the way the Fears are presented on this very Wiki. Namely, we brought up that big list everyone sees when they click on "The Fears" or whatever it is takes you to it. You see, the Fear Mythos has had a list ever since the day CuteWithoutThe cooked up that "A New Mythos" thread waaaaaay back in the Winter of '11, and even when monsters changed from "Elementals" to "Fears" it kept the list, even when we added tons more it kept the list, even when we set up a TVTropes page it kept the list, even when we started this Wiki it kept the list, and even when I whipped up the series bible it kept the list! However, that list is a bit of misrepresentation by this point. It was fine back when the mythos was just a small group of writers who were probably gonna stick to one single canon-- it helps to keep track of what you're writing-- but by now the only "official" list of Fears is that one in your own story! I'll put this another way: In theory, it's nice to have a list of collective Fear ideas. But in practice, it doesn't matter if we call it "vanilla" or "archetypal" or how much we stress that every story has its own canon and its own list of Fears-- when people see that big collective Archetypal list of Fears, they assume, deep down, that that list is right. And that deviations from that list are just ever so slightly not. And we don't want any misconceptions about how our mythos works; we especially don't want something like that to be in such a high-profile position and thus make it one of the first things new people ever see. I'll put this one last way: The way you write the Fears in your story is right. The way the archetypal list currently is? Is not. SO. To try and remedy this, we whipped up this revised system thing! Click on the Fears whosawatchit button and now you have yourself a cool new list, same as the old "vanilla" list! Click on any one of those, and whoaaaa, there's now a list of interpretations-- I mean PORTRAYALS! That is the word for them now, portrayals. It implies more accurate things. It's as simple as it looks: Click a Fear, you see all the Wiki articles we have for portrayals of that Fear! From all stories! As long as we have an article for it, you're good! HERE'S WHERE I NEED YOUR HELP. But we still have all these Archetype pages that need sorting out. Now, rather than just delete the fucks, we've got a solution: Every Fear Archetype page gets turned into an article for the very first portrayal of that Fear! So, like, the Archangel page would get dedicated to The Archangel of the Great Game Verse! Look, on those "Fear of" pages, I've already gone and written all the original verses and canons and stories and stuff, so all that's needed now is just.. well, the actual.. pages. The only problem is guys I am exhausted. I will work on these when I can but.. I dunno, I figured maybe we could officially make this a communal thing? So please please can you help? It'll make the mythos look awesome! AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS JUST ASK ME HERE IN THE COMMENTS Category:Blog posts